Shuriken tales
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Hailey, Aaron and Jamie inherited a huge fortune from their dead parents and many people want to get their hands on it. Derek and Nadia are called over to protect them, but Aaron and Jamie don't realize that their new friends and bodyguards are ninjas...


"Hailey, you're on TV again."

Hailey Letterman poked her head out from the other room. The 26 year old rolled her eyes as she jumped onto the couch to join her brother. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement as his older sister looked at the TV. Hailey still didn't understand why this boy was so excited whenever he saw someone he knew personally on TV, but then again, all 6 year olds are like that.

"So, Hailey, how are you planning to spend your fortune?" A reporter asked her.

"My parents left it for us to use wisely when they…moved on. I still haven't decided on how to spend it, but I'm sure that we'll put the money to good use." Hailey answered.

"How is your new book coming along, many readers around America are interested in reading your newest release."

"I'm still working on it, but don't worry, you wouldn't regret it if you decided to read it." Hailey replied.

"Ms. Letterman, how is it like handling two brothers on your own?" A reporter asked her on the TV.

"Jamie is easy to handle, he's extremely obedient for a 6 year old." Hailey said. "Aaron, however, is another issue. Nowadays I have no idea where he is."

"Speaking of which, Jamie, do you have any idea where your brother is?" Hailey asked the boy. He was just about to shake his head before they both heard an explosion coming from the kitchen. A boy stumbled out from it, his dirty blonde hair covered in spaghetti sauce.

"Aaron…" Hailey muttered.

"Don't ask, the spaghetti wasn't cooperating and the microwave really hated me…" Aaron explained.

"You're 15, Aaron, I would've thought you knew how to handle yourself." Jamie said.

"Well, why would I listen to you, Jamie. You're 6!" Aaron sighed. "You're not even mature enough to boss me around yet."

"For your information, I have an amazingly high IQ and I have created several advanced weapons for our protection." Jamie folded his arms. "And I'm totally mature, you poopyhead!"

"GUYS! Stop fighting, jeez…" Hailey yelled.

"He started it!" Jamie and Aaron shouted in unison.

"I don't care who started it, both of you better get a grip before…" Hailey commanded before another explosion was heard from the kitchen. Hailey sighed. "Aaron, what did you do to the microwave?"

"It wasn't me," Aaron said nervously, "it was probably one of the…"

Before Aaron could finish that sentence, a man wearing a black outfit jumped into the room with weapons in his hands. Jamie gasped as he reached under the couch and pulled out two guns and handed them to his siblings.

"How does this keep happening to us?" Aaron asked as the man came running towards him with his knife held high, the man swung his knife at Aaron but barely missed. Aaron then gave him a swift kick on his back, sending him falling to the floor. The man stood up and rushed towards him once more.

"If you haven't realized, genius, they're after our fortune. The only way to get it is if we're dead." Hailey said as she shot the man on the back with the gun. A painful electric shock surged through the man's body. It weakened him but didn't kill him. The man left Aaron alone and charged towards Hailey.

"But why do we have to face this every day of our lives, don't these guys know how to give up?" Aaron asked Hailey. The man turned from Hailey and ran towards Aaron, he jumped on the boy and pinned him to the floor. As Aaron struggled, Hailey came up from behind them and she shot the man once more with her gun.

"I don't think so, Aaron. We're one of the richest families in America." Jamie explained, hiding behind the couch.

"How is that possible, we're just three kids!" Aaron exclaimed.

"What? I'm 26, I'm not a kid." Hailey argued.

"But you act like one most of the time." Aaron replied with a smirk on his face.

"True…but that's not the point!" Hailey said as she changed a setting on the gun and a net shot out of the gun, caught the man in it and electrocuted him. The man fell unconscious on the floor.

"That's it. I can't handle this happening to us every day. We have almost gotten killed several times and I'm sick of it!" Aaron exclaimed. "I'm sick of being caught up in these life and death situations, I'm sick of fighting these guys and I'm sick of them fighting me when I'm trying to watch TV, it's annoying!"

"You're right, Aaron…that's why we're going to do something about it." Hailey said.

"We are?" Aaron asked as he and Jamie watched Hailey walk towards the phone. Hailey picked it up and dialed a number. Aaron and Jamie looked at each other curiously.

"What are you doing, Hail?" Jamie asked his sister.

"I'm calling Derek." Hailey explained.

"Derek who?" Aaron asked.

"Derek was my childhood friend. We still keep in touch but not as much. From what I've heard, he's become an expert in protection." Hailey told her brothers.

"Hails…I had no clue what you just said." Aaron said.

"He's going to come over with his teenage sister." Hailey told him. "They're gonna be our bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?!" Jamie asked, his eyes widening. "We're calling a man as old as you and a teenager over to…protect us? Hailey, does that make sense?"

"Hey, I know what I'm doing." Hailey said as the phone started ringing. "Plus, you have no idea what Derek and his sister are capable of…"


End file.
